Kamen Rider Ex-aid: Symphony's Game
by Neo Sailor Rider Ultra
Summary: 2 years after the defeat of the Bugsters, Hojo Emu and Co, get summoned to another world, where creatures called Noise ravage the city and people who fight them with armor called Symphogear. Will Ex-aid and the other Riders save this world with no continues?
1. Level 1: Strange new world and Noise

**Authors Note: Okay people I've been getting alot of new ideas in my head lately and I have finally decided to do a Senki Zeshou Symphogear crossover with Kamen Rider Ex-aid. Before we start I want you all to know that Magical Girl Worlds Unite will be on a small break untill I get some new ideas. Secondly, this fic will not stop at season 1 of Symphogear. I plan on going forward every chapter till the end, and of course no O.C.'s. Also just so you know I did not watch the Ex-aid movie or the V-Cinemas...except a small clip from Lazer vs Genm. So I may need your help on this one, if you have any ideas for me please leave it in the reviews. Finally, the new chapter for R.W.B.Y: The Legend of Yonngary, will be out soon. Now with that out of the way, let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Symphogear or Kamen Rider Ex-aid.**

* * *

The sound of groaning could be heard as a pair of eyes opened. A young man was on the ground, wondering what happened. The man in question was Hojo Emu, once an intern at the Seito University Hospital, now a full time Doctor, and a pro Videogame expert going by the name 'M' also know as Kamen Rider Ex-aid. It had been 2 years since Emu & the other Riders defeated Dan Masamune aka Kamen Rider Chronos as well as stopping the Bugster boss Gameduce from infecting everyone with the Gaming Syndrome. Now that everything was back to normal, Emu would be taking care of his patients as a normal Doctor...and sometimes play video games on his days off. But then something happened...one moment, Emu was in the room with Asuna aka Poppypipopapo, the Bugster from the game DoReMiFa Beat, & Parado, the Bugster that was born from Emu when he was a child once an enemy now ally, and then all of sudden everything went black. Now here he was, in a city that look futuristic.

"Huh? Nani o (What the)?" He wondered out loud. "Koko wa doko (Where am I)?"

"Emu?" Came a voice from behind. Emu turned around and saw a familiar pink haired woman.

"Ehh, Poppy?" Emu said, walking towards her. "What's going on, where are we?" He asked.

"Shiranai (I don't know)". Poppy said with a worried look. "Ima nani ga atta no (What just happened)?"

"Thats what we all like to know." Said another voice. Both Emu & Poppy saw 4 more familiar faeces. Kagami Hiro (Kamen Rider Brave), Hanaya Taiga (Kamen Rider Snipe), Kujo Kirya (Kamen Rider Lazer) & Saiba Nico. It was Hiro who spoke.

"Hiro-san, Taiga-san, Kirya-san & Nico-chan?" Emu said surprisingly. "How did you all get here?"

"Anata wa oboete imasen ka (Don't you remember) Emu?" Kirya asked as Emu began to realize something.

* * *

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _At the Seito University Hospital, Emu, Hiro, Kirya, Taiga, Nico, Asuna (Poppy's alter ego), Parado & of course the Director of the C.R. and Hiro's father Kagami Haima were gathered at their base of operations, celebrating their 2 year anniversary of defeating the Bugter virus (Poppy & Parado were expections). Haima even brought some cake to celebrate._

 _"Alright everyone let's get a picture together." Haima said as everyone lined up for a photo. "Sate, min'na chizu o iu (Alright, everyone say cheese)._

 _"CHEESE!" Everyone said with a smile (except Hiro, who kept his serious face) as the camera flashed._

 _"A sore wa watashi o omoidasaseru, watashi wa remonedo o wasurete (Oh that reminds me, I forgot the lemonade). Sugu modotte kimasu (Be right back)." Haima said as he left._

 _As soon as he did, Hiro soon began cutting the cake, because as you know 'there is nothing he can't cut'. As they dug in, Emu noticed Asuna looking a little down._

 _"Do shimashita ka (What's wrong) Asuna-san?" He asked as Asuna looked at him._

 _"Nanimonai (It's nothing)." Asuna replied. "It's just that, I wish that Kuroto was still here."_

 _That's right, Dan Kuroto former CEO of Genm corp, creator of the Bugster virus, and game master had lost his last life after the hole Zombie chronicle incident, and was defeated by Kamen Rider Lazer._

 _" Why bother having him around after what he tried to do?" Taiga protested._

 _"We're better off without him" Hiro responded looking at Asuna._

 _"Don't be so hard on her". Parado spoke as everyone looked at him. "I admit that he was always crazy...but, he did make things quite a challenge for me."_

 _"Of course you'd say that". Nico said to the Male Bugster._

 _"I have to agree with Parado". Kirya said surprisingly._

 _"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone said in shock as Kirya continued._

 _Kirya: "Even though he stared as our enemy, he did help us stop Gameduce. Once in a while...I pay my respects to him."  
_

 _"Arigato, Kirya-san." Asuna said with a small smile._

 _Suddenly, Asuna began to feel something. She looked at her hand and gasped. Asuna saw that her whole body began pixelating. Before anyone could react, she disappeared._

 _"Ima...nani ga atta no (What...just happened)?" Parado asked, as his body started pixelating as well._

 _"Parado!" Emu cried, reaching out his hand to him but was too late. As that happened Emu, Hiro, Taiga, Kirya & Nico all began to pixelate. "...DO SHITA NO (WHAT'S GOING ON)?!" Just like that, everyone disappeared._

 _After that, Director Haima walked back in with the Lemonade. He looked around and saw no one in the C.R. "Eh? Min'na wa dokodesu ka (Huh? Where is everyone)?"_

 ** _End_ Flashback**

* * *

"Ima oboete iru (Now I remember)!" Emu gasped. But then how did we get here?"

"That's what we wanna know". Parado said joining up with the group. "Why exactly were we brought to this futuristic world?"

Just then the sound of people screaming was heard. The 4 doctors, 2 Bugsters & teenager all saw people running for their lives. One of the civilians ran up to them.

"You have to run, their coming!" He yelled franticly.

"Who's coming"? Taiga asked.

Civilian: "It's the Noise, THE NOISE!"

"Noise?" They all questioned.

Suddenly, out of the corner before the Riders, were multicoloured blob like creatures. Some with scythe like hands and feet, and some that were round.

"W-What are those things?" Poppy ask in fright.

"They don't look like Bugsters that's for sure." Parado replied.

"These must be the Noise. We should take care of them" Said Hiro, seriously.

Hai. Poppy, Parado, Nico-chan. "Keep the people safe!" Emu told the others as they nodded. The 4 Doctors brought out their respective Gamer Drivers, and Rider Gashats. "Min'na, Ikuzou!"

 **"MIGHTY ACTION X!"**

 **"TADDLE QUEST!'**

 **"BANG BANG SHOOTING!"**

 **"BAKUSOU BIKE!"**

 **"HENSHIN!"**

 **"GA-SHA-TO!"**

 **"GACCHAN, LEVEL UP!"**

 **"MIGHTY JUMP, MIGHTY KICK, MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!"**

 **"TADDLE MEGURU, TADDLE MEGURU, TADDLE QUEST!"**

 **"BA-BA-BANG, BA-BA-BANG, (YOW) BANG BANG SHOOTING!"**

 **"BAKUSOU DOKUSOU, GEKISOU BOUSOU, BAKUSOU BIKE!"**

Holographic images went through the doctors and in instant, Emu had become Ex-aid, Hiro became Brave, Taiga became Snipe, & Kirya became Lazer (Turbo gamer).

 **(Play Excite by Daichi** **Miura)**

"No continue de clear shite yaru ze!" Ex-aid said as he & the other Riders took their battle stands before charging into battle.

* * *

 **Ex-aid...**

 **"GASHACON BREAKER!"**

With the Gashacon Breaker in hammer mode, Ex-aid began swinging it at the Noise. As he kept hitting the word **'HIT'** kept appearing (like in a video game) as the Noise turned to ashes.

"Whoa. They go down after 1 hit!" Ex-aid exclaimed. "Yosh! "Let's kick things up a notch."

 **"JA-KIN!"**

Now with his weapon in sword mode, Ex-aid began slashing the Noise one by one. At that point, he saw one of the Noise approaching a woman, who was screaming in fear. Luckily, Ex-aid saved her by cutting it in half, turning it into ash.

"Daijobu (Are you okay)?" He asked.

"Hai, Arigato." The woman replied.

Ex-aid: "Quickly, run to safety"

The woman nodded and left as quickly as she could. Noticing a small group of Noise, Ex-aid removed the Gashat from the driver and inserted into his weapon.

 **"GASHUN. GA-SHA-TO!"**

 **"KIMEWAZZA!"**

Crouching down in position, energy went through the blade as Ex-aid prepared his finale attack, and pulled the trigger.

 **"MIGHTY, CRITICAL FINISH!"**

With those words said (and shown), Ex-aid slashed the group of Noise (with the word ' **HIT** ' appearing) into ashes.

"Yatta! That's the power of Genius Gamer 'M'!" He shouted in victory.

* * *

 **Brave...**

 **"GASHACON SWORD!"**

Using his Gashacon sword in fire mode, Brave slashed the Noise one by one. Summoning a bit of flames he struck the Noise that was heading towards him from above and burned it alive.

"Far too easy." Brave muttered. noticing more Noise coming his was, Brave switched to ice mode.

 **"KO-CHIN!"**

Just like with Ex-aid, Brave removes the Gashat from the driver and into the sword.

 **"GASHUN. GA-SHA-TO!"**

 **"KIMEWAZZA!"**

Just like before, energy goes through his sword as Brave pulls the trigger.

 **"TADDLE, CRITICAL FINISH!"**

Brave then slashed the Noise that surrounded him as they turned to ice and shattered.

Brave: "There is nothing I can't cut."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in a secret underground HQ...**

Alarms were going off in some sort of base as people were running about while others were typing away on computers, trying to get footage of where the Noise was attacking. The one in charge was a tall muscular man with golden eyes, red hair and a goatee. He wore a red dressed shirt with sleeves rolled up and a pink tie with it's ends tucked into his breast pocket, light beige slacks and black & blue athletic shoes. His name was Kazanari Genjuro, commander of the 2nd Division.

"Shirei-kan (Commander)! Were detecting a huge amount of Noise in the area!" One of the technicians reported.

A tall woman with violent coloured eyes and long brown hair up in a beehive shaped dome with a purple butterfly clip on the left side walked up to Genjuro. She wore hot pink rimmed glasses with yellow tinted lens and a pink and coral dress and a lab coat. Her name was Sakurai Ryoko.

"What do you suppose we do, Genjuro-san?" Ryoko asked.

"There's nothing we can do now Ryoko." Genjuro replied regrettably. "Tsubasa & Kanade aren't back from their tour yet. So we're practically sitting ducks for the Noise."

"Sir, we have some footage. We're putting it up now." A staff member said, as he brought up the image.

Both Genjuro & Ryoko saw Ex-aid, Brave, Snipe & Lazer fighting the Noise. (Also wondering about the ' **HIT** 's' that keep appearing).

"W-What the? Who are they? And...why do they look like their from a video game?" Genjuro wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure." Ryoko replied. "But the look kinda cute in those armors, especially the pink one...or is it magenta?"

* * *

 **Snipe...**

 **"GASHACON MAGNUM!"**

"Misshon kaishi (Mission start)" Snipe declared as he fired shots at the Noise. He then pressed the 'B' button on the Gashacon Magnum and fired more rapid shots at the Noise behind him. Then noticing some Noise from above, Snipe pressed the 'A' button to switch to Rifle mod.

 **"ZU-KYUN!"**

Snipe then removed the Gashat from his belt to the gun.

 **"GASHUN. GA-SHA-TO!"**

 **"KIMEWAZZA!**

"Target locked." Snipe said as energy flown through his weapon. "Hassha (Fire)!"

 **"BANG BANG CRITICAL FINISH!"**

Just like that, Snipe fired a ball of energy destroying the Noise instantly.

Snipe: "Hphm. Bugsters were tougher than this."

* * *

 **Lazer...**

Finally, we see Lazer punching, kicking and tackling the Noise. Soon more Noise appeared around him. Lazer just smirked behind his mask.

"Time to switch things up." He says, bringing out another Gashat.

 **"GIRIGIRI CHAMBARA!"**

As that was said, a mechanical chibi samurai came out behind the screen.

Lazer: "3rd tactics."

 **"GACCHON. GA-SHA-TO! GACCHAN, LEVEL UP!"**

 **"BAKUSOU DOUKUSOU, GEKISOU BOUSOU, BAKUSOU BIKE!"**

 **"I GOT CHA. GIRIGIRI GIRIGIRI CHAMBARA!"**

The samurai armor broke apart and covered Lazer from head to toe. Now in his Level 3 mode, Lazer brought out his weapon.

 **"GASHACON SPAROW!"**

"Sa, Ikuzou!" He declared as he began firing shots at the Noise around him. He the switched his weapon to Sycle mode.

 **"ZU-PAN!"**

Lazer continued to strike the Noise one by one.

Lazer: "Now to finish this."

 **"GASHUN. GA-SHA-TO!"**

 **"KIMEWAZZA!"**

 **"GIRIGIRI CRITICAL FINISH!"**

With only 1 Noise left, Lazer spun around as energy flown through the Gashacon sparrow and destroyed the Noise.

Lazer: "Yosha!"

* * *

 **Back at the 2nd Division...**

Ryoko & Genjuro couldn't believe what they were seeing. Who were these people? Where did they come from. And most importantly, where did they get that power?

"Sir, a larger Noise has appeared in the area." The technician reported.

"Let's hope _they_ can stop it." Genjuro replied as Ryoko nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Back with the Riders...**

With the larger Noise the only one left, Ex-aid, Brave, Snipe & Lazer removed their Gashat from their drivers and in to the Kimewazza slots.

Ex-aid: Let's finish this!"

 **"GA-SHA-TO!"**

 **"KIMEWAZZA!**

The Riders all crouched down then jumped up to the Noise and push the side button.

 **"MIGHTY, TADDLE, BANG BANG, BAKUSOU CRITICAL STRIKE!"**

 **"HAAAAAAAAAA!"** They shouted, bringing their right legs out.

First Lazer, then Snipe, then Brave & finally Ex-aid delivered the finishing blow destroying the Noise completely.

 **"KAISHIN NO IPASU!"**

 **(End song)**

The civilians who had gotten away from the Noise, returned to see the Riders. Poppy, Parado & Nico also returned to the scene.

"Yokatta. (thank goodness)." Poppy sighed in relief.

The people looked in aww. All was silent for a moment, then clapping was heard. Then there was cheering.

"Sugoi!"

"Amazing!"

"That was incredible!"

Then a little girl came over to them with big smile on her face.

"Thank you so much for saving us." The girl said, as Ex-aid smiled behind his mask.

"Don't mention it," He replied, patting the girl's head. "That's what we Kamen Riders do best."

Girl: "Kamen...Rider."

 **"GACCHON. GASHUN!"**

The Riders De-Henshined as Poppy, Nico, & Parado joined them.

 ***CLAP***

 ***CLAP***

 ***CLAP***

The sound of slow clapping was heard. The Riders all turned around and gasped. Walking up to them was a man wearing a business suit.

"It about time you got here." The man said with an evil like smirk. "Congratulations on destroying the Noise."

The Riders couldn't believe who they were seeing.

Hiro: "Masaka (Impossible)!"

Nico: 'Majime ni (Seriously)!?"

Taiga: "Tondemonai (No way)."

Kirya: "Soreha (That's)."

Emu can only guess who it was. "Dan...Kuroto." He uttered.

"That's Dan Kuroto-Shin To you! O Hisashi-buridesu ne (It's been a long time)."

 **See you next game...**

* * *

 **Jikai, Kamen Rider Ex-aid: Symphony's Game**

 **Hiro: How are you still alive?**

 **Kuroto: I give you...The Gamer Driver Zwei!**

 **Genjuro: This will determent the fate of humanity.**

 **Kanade: We're flying Tsubasa! We're the only ones that can fight them.**

 **Ex-aid: No continue de clear shite yaru ze!**

* * *

 **AN: That wraps up Level 1 of Ex-aid: Symphony's Game. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and will have a Happy New Year. See ya!**


	2. Level 2: Chaos at the concert

**AN: Hello again people it is time for Level 2 of my Ex-aid story. As a said before I will need your help with some of the newer Gashat jingles. Now I know I said there would no OC's buuuut… I've decided 'what the hell'. So here are some ideas for some OC Bugsters.**

 **1) Genosect: a Bugster from Dangerous Zombie.**

 **2) Hip Hop: a second Bugster from DoReMiFa Beat, next to Poppy pipopapo. He basically looks like the little D.J. On the cover of DoReMiFa Beat.**

 **And that's basically what I have so far. As for the Bugsters that will appear first in this arc will be, Salty (Mighty Action X), Arabura (Taddle Quest), Revol (Bang Bang Shooting), Motors (Bakusou Bike), Gatton (Gekitotsu Robots), Vernier (Jet Combat), Kaidan (GiriGiri Chambara) & Charlie (Shakariki Sports). With that out of the way, let's continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Symphogear.**

 **PS: Thank you deltadragon373 for correcting my mistake. And Cross-z Magma, thank you for the information, I promise I'll explain everything.**

* * *

We see a private jet flying over Tokyo Japan. Inside were 2 teenage girls. The first girl had long red hair & red eyes. Her name was Amou Kanade. The second Teen had blue hair and blue eyes. Her name was Kazanari Tsubasa, Genjuro's niece. Together they were known as the famous singing idol duo, Zwei Wings.

"Finally," Kanade said with a smile. "About time we hit Japan after our long tour. What do you think Tsubasa?"

"Well...it is nice to be back home, Kanade." Tsubasa said quietly.

Kanade: "Check it out, you can see Tokyo from up here."

Tsubasa simply nodded with a smile. Kanade then turned the T.V on, where the news was playing.

 _"And now, onto some more update on the Noise."_ The news lady reported. Just hearing that made Kanade growl in anger. Years ago, her family was killed by a Noise attack. Not only that but thousands of people were also killed that day. Kanade swore that she would make those freakish blobs pay for what they did. _"As usual, The Noise have been appearing all over Japan_ , _wreaking havoc everywhere. However earlier today, 4 people in weird looking armor showed up and manage to destroy the Noise_ _instantly_." As she said this, both Kanade & Tsubasa saw the battle with Ex-aid, Brave, Snipe, & Lazer fighting the Noise. _"Nobody knows who these people are or where they came from. The government has no connections to the armored men's appearance. no one knows how their able to kill the Noise, but at least we have a new hope to look up to. now onto the-"_

Kanade turns the T.V Off at that point as both she & Tsubasa look at each other.

"Well...that was something." She said.

"Do you think the Commander knows about this?" Tsubasa asked nervously.

Kanade: "Don't know, but I do know that home has changed a little since we've been gone."

* * *

 **(Play Daichi Miura, Excite)**

 **GAME START**

 **(I gotta believe )**

 **The scene opens with Ex-aid crouching while panning around him as he stands up with his right arm up.**

 **(believe, I gotta believe)**

 **Kamen Rider Ex-aid: Symphony's Game**

 **(I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara)**

 **We then see Emu holding his Rider Gashat.**

 **(I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni)**

 **Then we see Hibiki, looking out in the distends.**

 **(Why, why, why, why...kidzukeba I came to far)**

 **Cut back to Emu with his eyes glowing red as he smirks. He holds his hand out as the game screen tittles appear behind him.**

 **(Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa)  
**

 **We then cut to Tsubasa, as she nervously goes on stage, with Kanade watching behind her smiling**

 **(The new beginning)**

 **The cut to Hiro, Then Taiga, Then Kirya, & Finally Kuroto holding up their Gashats.**

 **(Michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakunda)  
**

 **We then see Parado standing next to Haima, Nico & Asuna, who then becomes Poppy Pipopapo.**

 **(I gotta believe [Turning on])**

 **Cut to the riders in Level 1. Then switch to Level 2.**

 **(Soutou EXCITE,EXCITE takanaru)**

 **We see Ex-aid & Hibiki in the Gungnir Symphogear fighting the Noise and Bugster grunts.**

 **(EXCITE, EXCITE kokoro ga)**

 **Cut to Brave & Tsubasa in the Ame no Habakiri Symphogear doing the same thing.**

 **(Michibiku ano basho he kakenukete iku dake)**

 **Then we see Genm riding on Lazer striking the Bugsters with the Bugvisor. Then Snipe fighting against Chris in the Nehushtan armor.**

 **(Hey, I'm on a mission right now)**

 **Cut to Nico in her Ride Player from with Poppy in Rider form by her side.**

 **(Hey, I'm on a mission right now)**

 **Then cut to Paradox in puzzle gamer then switch to Fighter gamer.**

 **(EXCITE, EXCITE kotae wa)**

 **Then cut to a mysterious shadowed armored figure.**

 **(EXCITE, EXCITE kotae wa)**

 **Then back to Ex-aid & Hibiki throwing punches at each other.**

 **(1, Kono to naka 2, susumu beki life 3, ikite iku dake)**

 **Finally cut to the Riders & Symphogear users standing side by side as the song ends.**

 **(End song)**

* * *

 **Level 2: Chaos at the Concert.**

The Rider all stood there in shock. There, right in front of them was non other then Dan Kuroto. AKA, Kamen Rider Genm.

"Kuroto?" Poppy said, still in shock. "I-Is that really you?"

"How are you still alive!?" Hiro demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kuroto smirked. "Watashi wa KAMI DA (I am a GOD)!"

"I thought you gave that all up." Kirya said, remembering what he said before he died.

Kuroto: "That's what I thought too. Demo (However), is was as if fate gave me a second chance. One moment, I thought I was dead for good, then suddenly I wake up in this strange new world. Ima watashi wa atarashikute kairyo sa reta (Now I am the new and improved), Dan...KUROTO-SHIN!"

"How long have you been here?" Emu asked.

"For as long as I can remember...2 years" Kuroto replied.

"Then answer me this," Taiga began. "Were you the one who brought us here?"

Kuroto: "Hmm...Mochiron (Of course)."

"KISAMA!" Parado yelled, grabbing Kuroto by his shirt.

"Why did you bring us here?" Nico demanded.

Kuroto removed Parado's hand calmly as he spoke.

"Come with me, and I'll show you."

* * *

 **At an abandon warehouse...**

Kuroto led the others to an old warehouse. Poppy turned back to Asuna so she wouldn't get any weired looks. Everyone saw a bunch of computers hooked up in a few places.

"Korehanandesuka (What is all this)?" Emu asked.

"In the last 2 years, I've been gathering data on the Noise." Kuroto replied as he showed an image off the Noise on one of the monitors. "Based on what I've learned is that the Noise are ancient creatures. No one knows where they came from, and if they touch a normal human...they turn to carbon and ash!"

"That's horrible!" Asuna cried in shock.

Kuroto: "The only way to combat the Noise, is with ancient relics from long ago. These people use these relics as a special armor called Symphogear."

Everyone: "EH, SYMPHOGEAR!?"

Kuroto: "That's correct. Symphogear is a special type of armor to combat the Noise. All while using the power of song."

Everyone look really confused.

"Majime ni (Seriously)?" Nico asked, hoping he was joking.

"Sore wa Hontodesu (It's true)." A new voice spoke up. Everyone looked to see nonother then...Kagami Haima?

Everyone: "EHHHH! Director/Father?"

"Oh, thank goodness your all okay." Haima said happily. "I was starting to get worried."

Asuna glared at Kuroto.

"You brought the Director here?" She asked angrily.

"Oi oi, Daijobu Asuna-chan." Haima said calmly. "Kuroto-san already told me what's going on. Come take a look."

Haima took the other to another monitor and began typing on the keys. They all looked and saw a familiar pattern. Orange pixels flooded the screen.

Taiga: "Kore wa (This is)."

Asuna: "Masaka (Imposible)"

Emu: "...Bugster...Virus."

Once again, everyone was shocked.

"Imposible," Kirya stated. "We ended the Bugster Virus 2 years ago."

"That's right." Kuroto began. "However, as I was gathering data of the Symphogear, I stoped at an old Mansion. Luckily nobody was there so I went in."

* * *

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _Kuroto was inside the Old Mansion gathering as much data as possible. As he made his way down the hall he saw something very interesting. There was a large computer. Beside it, there was a Sword that looked damaged. Kuroto then went over to the computer and inserted a USB memory. He looked at the screen and gasped._

 _"So that's it?" He said darkly turning towards the sword. "In that case...then perhaps this sword can be very useful for my plan. Hehehehehe. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _Just like that, Kuroto aimed the Gashacon Bugvisor at the sword, turning it into data, and absorbing it._

 _Kuroto: "Finally, my new game project is under away!"_

 _ **End Flashback...**_

* * *

Everyone gasped after they her the story.

"Chotto matte (Wait a minuet)," Emu cut in. "Whoever was in that mansion, were trying to revive the Bugsters?"

"Not only that, but they were also creating new Bugsters as well. All without the Game Master's permission!" Kuroto said dramatically.

"New...Bugsters?" Parado muttered.

"Then, what about that old rusty sword?" Asked Nico impatiently.

Just as she asked that, Kuroto smirked again as he brought out an object under a cloth. As he unraveled it, everyone was surprised with what they were seeing.

Kirya: "Is that a-"

Emu: "A...Gamer Driver?"

Hiro: "But the color is different."

Indeed. Instead of the usual green & pink color, this one was blue in the back round & red on the front. On the front it said GD2 with a ruby red jewel on it.

"That's right." Kuroto said proudly. "Using my godly talent, I was able to turn that rusty old sword into this. I give you...the Gamer Driver Zwei!"

"Sugoi!" Emu said excitedly. "Demo (But), dose it even work?"

"...Uh...well uh, I haven't tested it yet, so uh-"Kuroto began. However Emu snatched the Driver out of his hands.

"Then, I'll test it for you." He said, slapping the Driver around his waste as a belt strap formed. He then took out the Mighty Action X Gashat. "After all, I am Genius Gamer M!"

 **"MIGHTY ACTION X!"**

The main menu screen appeared as Emu did his pre henshin pose and called out, " **Henshin!** " And inserted the Gashat in the Driver.

 **"GA-SHA-TO!"**

Emu was about to open the Driver, when suddenly he began to glitch out. Emu began to yell out in pain.

"EMU!" Asuna shouted, running over to him and pulling the Gashat out.

 **"GASHUN!"**

Emu soon stopped screaming and began panting.

"W-Why...why didn't it work?" Emu asked weakly.

"Maybe it doesn't work for humans." Parado said, taking the Driver and putting it around his waste. "Just watch me, M." He then take out his Gashat Gear Dual and inserts it in.

 **"DUAL GA-SHA-TO!"**

 **"GACCHAN!"**

...

...

...

"Nani?" Parado exclaimed as nothing seemed to happen for a moment. That is until the Driver started glitching again as he was knocked back by force, crying out in pain.

Emu: "Parado!"

Kuroto marched over to the fallen Bugster and pulled the Gashat out.

 **"GASHUN!"**

He then takes the Driver back.

"I told you it hasn't been tested yet!" He snap. "Until I get it to work, non of you can use it!"

"Well then," Haima spoke up. "Until then, we should get more information about these Noise creatures."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Taiga asked as Haima smiled brightly.

Haima: "Well, it just so happens that I got these..."

Everybody looks to see in the Director's hand to see...tickets?

"Are those...concert tickets?!" Asuna cried excitedly.

Haima: "That's right, It's for a Idol duo called Zwei Wing. I've listen to some of their songs and their amazing!."

Asuna: "SUGOI!"

"Matte o." Hiro called out. "How will going to a concert get us information?"

"Because," Kuroto cut in. "It just so happens that Zwei Wing also happen to be...the Symphogear users."

"EHH?"

* * *

 **A few hours later at a Concert stadium...**

"Ehhh?" A girl with creamed colored hair cried out. The girl's name was Tachibana Hibiki. Right now she was at the stadium where the Zwei Wing concert was being held. Originally, her friend Kohinata Miku was supposed to be here with her but... "What do you mean you can't make it?!"

 _"Gomen nasai, Hibiki."_ Miku said over the phone. _"But my Obachan (Gradmother) had gotten into an accident. We're packing up to go there right now."_

"Demo, Miku!" Hibiki whined. "You were the one who introduced me to this group. I barely know a thing about them!"

Miku (over the phone): "Im _so sorry Hibiki. I really wanted to go with you, but I can't. Oh! My parents are calling me. I need to pull of the call. Again I'm really sorry, and make sure you don't get lost alright. Ja ne."_

"Matte, Miku!" Hibiki called out, but there was no answer. "Ah mou! I feel like I'm being cursed."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Inside the backstage area, the workers were putting the finishing touches on everything. While they were doing that, we see Tsubasa, wearing a hooded poncho, was sitting behind a crate with her legs curled up to her body and held her hands together in a praying position. Soon, Kanade comes in, also wearing a poncho, and sits beside her partner.

"U"Yaya taikutsuda (Gets rather boring huh)?" She asked. "I just wanna go crazy out there already."

"I know what you mean." Tsubasa replied back.

Kanade: "Don't tell me, are you nervous Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa: "Of course I'm nervous Kanade. It's only natural. Sakurai-san said 'today is especially...'"

Then Kanade gently flicks Tsubasa's fore head.

"Why are you being so serious?" She asks, trying to lighten the mood.

"There you 2 are." A voice said. Kanade & Tsubasa looked to see Genjuro walk up to them.

Tsubasa: "Shirei-kan (Commander)."

Kanade: "Well well, Genjuro-Ojisan. Come to wish us good luck?"

Genjuro: "I trust you two understand how important today is. This will determent the fate of humanity."

Kanade: "No need to worry manager. We know that today is paramount yatta, yatta, yatta. Just leave everything to us, and make sure that hunk of stone doesn't blow us up."

Genjuro: "I'll hold you to that, Kanade. Tonight's performance will be paramount to mankind's furture."

* * *

 **In the 2nd Division's lab...**

Ryoko as well as some other scientists were setting up the equipment necessary for their impending experiment, one that involved a slab of stone placed behind an observation machine. Just then, Ryoko's cell phone rings as she picks it up.

"Moshi moshi~, Sakurai Ryoko speaking~" Ryoko says in a sing song voice. "Everyting is ready on our end."

* * *

 **Back in the Stadium...**

"Wakatta (Understood), I'm on my way." Genjuro said over the phone.

"Leave the performance to us, alright?" Kanade said confindently, earning a nod from their manager.

* * *

 **With the Riders...**

Emu, Hiro, Taiga, Kirya, Nico & Asuna, were all gathered inside the stadium waiting for the concert to start. Parado stayed back at the warehouse with Haima & Kuroto, to keep an eye on the people, in case they caught the Bugster virus.

"This is going to be so great." Asuna said happily.

"I'm surprised how huge this stadium is." Nico commented.

"Remember why we're here." Hiro said. "We have to be careful when the Noise will show up."

"Not to mention what those Symphogear users can do when they show up." Taiga explained.

"Daijobu." Emu told them. "As soon as the Noise show up we'll help them out if things get out of hand."

"That's right." Kirya spoke up, just as the lights started to go down. "Ah, hajimatte iru (it's starting)!"

 **(Play Gyakkou no Flugel)**

Music started playing and people started cheering. Then feathers started to fall from the ceiling and in only a few moments, 2 females descend upon the runway. They were none other then Kanade & Tsubasa. Kanade was wearing a light pink and hot pink strapless pleated dress with a light yellow petticoat, a large coral colored bow and a right wing on her bustle. She was also wearing a light pink scarf and white heels. Tsubasa was wearing a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her left hip and a large light blue bow and a left wing on her bustle. She was also wearing white & blue stocking up to her thigh, and light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right one reaching her ankle. Both of them landed on either side of the center tower and began to do a dance that mirrored each other. While in the stands, Hibiki cracked her glowstick and began to cheer with the audience.

 **(Kikoemasuka…? Gekijou kanaderu MUJIIKU)**

 **(Ten ni toki hanate!)**

 **(Kikoemasuka…? INOCHI hajimaru myakudou)  
**

 **(Ai wo tsuki agete)**

 **(Haruka Kanata Hoshi ga ongaku to natta… Kare no hi)**

 **(Kaze ga kami wo sarau toki Kimi to boku wa KODOU w outa ni shita)**

 **(Soshite yume wa hiraku yo)**

 **(Mita koto nai sekai hate e)**

Then the roof top opens up.

 **(Yes just believe...Kami-sama mo shiranai HIKARI de rekishi wo tsukuro)**

 **(Gyakkou no SHAWAA Mirai terasu)**

 **(Issho ni tobanai ka?)**

 **(Just feeling Namida de nurta HANE)**

 **(Omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish)**

 **(Sono migi teni soeyou Boku no CHIKARA mo)**

 **(Futari de nara Tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart)**

 **(End song)**

Just as the song comes to an end, Tsubasa stood in front of Kanade, turned her back to her partner, dropped to one knee, and then both of them raised their hands to the sky as one would in a prayer. The audience began to applaud with Hibiki cheering and smiling brightly. The Riders also applauded (Though Hiro & Taiga kept their stoic faces).

"We're not finished yet folks!" Kanade shouted in her mic, trying to rile up the crowd as she & Tsubasa began the next song

* * *

 **Underground lab...**

In the laboratory under the stage, the experiment was going as planned.

"Phonic Gain growth within expected range." One scientist reported.

"I guess we can write this one off as a success." Ryoko said with a sense of accomplishmen.

"Excellent work everyone." Genjuro said with a smile.

Suddenly, the alarm started to go off as a flashing red light filled the room.

"Do shita no (What's going on)!?" Genjuro demanded.

"The dampening system can't handle the rising internal pressure!" The male scientist reported, causing Genjuro's eyes to widen in panic.

"At this rate, the relic will awaken and go berserk!" The female scientist said as their experiment's test subject was starting to emit an energy that started to warp and convulse until...

* * *

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

A huge explosion appeared in front of the stage as the audience began to panic. Kanade can only sum up one thing...

Kanade: "The Noise are coming."

The audience all looked up and saw The Noise in the sky, firing and dropping it's fellow Noise.

Audience member: "It's the Noise!"

Soon the Noise began their massacre. One by one people began to turn into carbon and ash, just as Kuroto described. The Riders were all shock.

"T-Th-This is horrible..." Asuna said in shock.

"It's an all out massacre..." Taiga uttered.

"We have to stop this!" Emu shouted as he and the other Riders went off. Little did they know that Kanade had the same idea.

"We're flying Tsubasa! We're only ones who can stop them!" She said with determination in her voice.

"B-but the commander hasn't-" Tsubasa began, but before she could finish, Kanade leaped off the stage. "Kanade!"

 ** _"Crotizall Ronzell Gungnir zilz…"_**

 **(Play Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru made)**

After singing those words, Kanade was surrounded by rings, and was instantly changed into a new outfit, consisting of a white, black and orange bodysuit that exposed her stomach, a pair of black thigh-high boots, a pair of bulky gauntlets on her writs, and a pair of rabbit ear like headphones. The energy caused from the transformation caused the Noise to change color. Kanade brought her hands together causing her gauntlets to fuse and change into a white and orange spear with a red like glass-like center. Kanade then began to sing as she charged at the Noise and using her spear, sliced 2 of the Noise in half, causing them to disintegrate. then she ran another one through, continuing to run and cut down any Noise that got close to her. She then jumped into the air and then threw her spear which began to multiply as soon as it left her hand. The spears all rained down

on the Noise without any mercy.

 **STARDUST**FOTON**

* * *

 **Back in the underground lab...**

While Kanade was fighting the Noise in the stadium, the laboratory was now in ruins. Genjuro as well as a few other survivors were buried under the rubble, stood up and looked around, or at least tried to.

"Ryoko-kun…" Genjuro said, struggling. "Is Ryoko still alive?" Suddenly, a rainbow-colored glow caught Genjuro's attention, prompting him to look at the sorce which was non other then the experiment's test subject. "Nehushtan is...preparing." Then the crumbles of rock fell over the relic, prompting Genjuro to get out of the ruined lab, knowing that he couldn't get the relic as the place was starting to come down.

* * *

 **Back in the stadium...**

Tsubasa, now donned in her own armor which was consisted of a light blue and black bodysuit with forearmed gauntlets, black headphones, and a blade on each of her ankles. This was the Ame no Habakiri Symphogear. Her weapon was a white katana which, along with the blades on her ankles cleaved any Noise she came across. Meanwhile, with Kanade, she was continuously carving out a warpath, creating a miniature cyclone with her spear that tore a mammoth-sized Noise that looked like a fated centipede to shreds.

 **LAST**METEOR**

Together, Kanade & Tsubasa left nothing but ash in their wake. While the 2 were fighting, Hibiki who was still there and still alive watched the battle from above, shocked, frighten and immobilized.

Hibiki: "What is...?"

Suddenly, the Noise turned themselves into makeshift bullets and shot themselves at Kanade & Tsubasa, but to no avail as they cut down the incoming attack.

 **(End song)**

Kanade soon stopped singing as she noticed that the color of her gear started to fade and flicker.

Kanade: "The suit's running out of power."

However she fails to stop one of the Noise going past her, heading straight towards Hibiki. That is until...

 **"MIGHTY JUMP, MIGHTY KICK, MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!"**

Kanade then saw the Noise get destroyed and sees the one who killed it. It was non other then Ex-aid in Level 2.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked as he turns to face her.

"Ore wa Kamen Rider Ex-aid! Please to meet you." He answers, looking at the Noise around them. "Need a hand?"

"Hm, think you can keep up?" She asked with a smirk.

Ex-aid: "Heh of course. No continue de clear shite yaru ze!"

 **"GASHACON BREAKER!"**

Now armed with his weapon, Ex-aid begins to wack at the Noise (the word 'HIT' kept appearing), Tsubasa noticing Ex-aid curiously and was wondering.

Tsubasa: "How can he fight without a relic?"

Just as more Noise came, 3 more figures arrived. They were non other then Kamen Riders Brave, Snipe & Lazer (In level 3 mode).

Brave: "Now preparing to remove the Noise."

Snipe: "Misshon kaishi."

Lazer: "Ikuzo!"

Brave began slashing the Noise one by one, while Snipe was shooting the ones from above, & Lazer striking the Noise with his weapon in sickle mode. All while Tsubasa was watching. Not wanting to stand there like an idiot she decided to keep fighting.

Back with Ex-aid, who was still fighting The Noise in his path, the stands where Hibiki was started to crumble causing her to fall. Ex-aid notice this and rushed over to catch her.

"Daijobu?" He asked as she nodded. "Good. Hey, what's your name?"

"T-Tachibana...Hibiki." She replied weakly.

More Noise soon appeared, but were cut down by Kanade's spear.

"Get out of here, hurry!" She shouts as Hibiki nods, trying to get up. Ex-aid decides to help her (Being the kind and generous doctor he is).

"Quickly, come on!" He said as he helped the creamed haired girl.

However, bits and pieces of Kanade's armor began flying off while holding off the Noise. 1 of the Pieces struck Hibiki in her chest as a bit blood gushed out. Hibiki fell down as Ex-aid ran towards her.

Ex-aid: "Oi! OI! OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE DON'T ACEPT DEATH!"

Slowly, Hibiki opened her eyes making the pin-I mean Magenta themed Rider sigh in relief. Just then Kanade ran over to them.

"How is she?" She asked franticly.

Ex-aid: "She's alright, but she's loosing blood."

"Sodesu ka (I see)." Kanade replies softly before giving the Rider a sad smile. "You take care of her okay?"

Ex-aid: "Eh? Matte, what are you doing?"

Kanade: "I used to sing while feeling absolutely nothing. But...look how many came to hear me tonight. That's why...I'm going to give them everything I've got. This will be...my final aria. My...swan song."

A single tear ran through her eye as Kanade raised her spear and began to sing. Tsubasa noticing this called out to her.

"Yamete Kanade! Please don't sing that song!" She cries with tears in her eyes.

"Kanojo wa nani o yatte iru (What is she doing)!?" Ex-aid calls out to her in question.

Tsubasa: "She's going to plan on killing herself to destroy the Noise!"

The Riders all gasped in shock. However, Ex-aid had an idea.

"Minna! IKUZO!" He shouts as they all inserted their Gashats into their weapons.

 **"GASHUN. GA-SHA-TO!"**

 **"KIMEWAZZA!"**

Just as Kanade was about to finish the swan song...

 **"MIGHTY, TADDLE, BANG BANG, GIRIGIRI, CRITICAL FINISH!"**

 **"HAAAAAAAAA!"**

The Riders all managed to deliver the final blow, destroying all the Noise in the process. Also making Kanade, stop her song.

 **"KAISHIN NO IPASSU!"**

As the dust settled, Tsubasa saw Kanade, out of her Symphogear out cold.

"Kanade! Kanade! Wake up!" She cries, shaking her partner. It was at this moment, Asuna came out of hiding and ran over to them. Tsubasa noticed her and begged. "Please. Please help her!"

"There's an ambulance outside." Asuna replied calmly. "Daijobu, everything will be all right."

Tsubasa: "...Arigato."

* * *

 **Outside the stadium...**

The Riders now in civilian form made their way to the ambulances with Hibiki in Emu's arms.

"Matte!" Emu called to the paramedic. "This girl needs surgery immediately."

Paramedic: "D-Demo, our medical surgent is out sick today, I'm afraid-"

"We'll take care of it." Hiro said to him.

"That's right." Kiriya replied. "We are professional doctors."

"Oh thank you very much." The paramedic said.

Emu turns to Hiro.

Emu: "Hiro-san, I'll need your help please."

Hiro: "There is nothing I can't cut. Ikuze."

* * *

 **Later at the Hospital...**

Kanade's eyes began to open slowly as she groaned in pain. She could tell she was in a hospital bed. Gently siting up, she notices Tsubasa sleeping on the edge of her bed. Then Genjuro walks in all bandaged up and smiles in relief.

"Yokata (Thank goodness)." He says to her. "You gave us quite a scare young lady."

"Well...I guess that's what happens when you use your body as a nuclear weapon." Kanade replies in a raspy voice. "How long was I out?"

Genjuro: "A couple of hours. Do you remember anything that happened back at the stadium?"

Thinking back Kanade answered.

Kanade: "Well...I was trying to sing the swan song and then...Ex-aid stopped me from finishing it."

Genjuro: "Ex-aid?"

Kanade: "He's 1 of the armored men that's been going around killing the Noise. I don't think it's his real name though, since he called himself a Kamen Rider."

Genjuro: "Kamen...Rider?"

Kanade: "Yeah. What happen to them anyway?"

Genjuro: "After you fell unconscious, they left and took that girl with them to the hospital for surgery."

Hearing this made Kanade gasp.

Kanade: "That girl... What happen? Is she alright?"

"Calm down," Genjuro tells her, as she calms down. "The doctors said that the surgery was a success. She's a little shaken up, but she'll be alright."

"That's a relief." Kanade says just as Tsubasa started to wake up. Rubbing her eyes she looks at Kanade and gasps.

"K-Kanade!" Tsubasa cries happily as she hugs her partner tightly.

"Tsuba...sa." Kanade says while struggling. "You...squeezing me...to tight."

Tsubasa: "After what you tried to pull, you deserve it you BAKA!"

Genjuro stared at the 2 as Kanade began to tease her partner. He couldn't help but wonder though.

 _'Just who are you, Ex-aid?'_ He thought.

 **See you next game...**

* * *

 **Jikai, Kamen Rider Ex-aid: Symphony's Game**

 **Hibiki: Tsubasa-san's new album is out.**

 **Kuroto: Now that I have all the data, I will create a whole new GAME!**

 **Kanade: No way...that's**

 **Hibiki: Eh, w-what is all this!?**

 **Hiro: The Bugster virus is spreding fast.**

 **Emu: Just you wait Bugsters, we'll beat you for good this time!**

* * *

 **AN: Well that's Level 2. The Bugster virus is back, Kuroto creates the Gamer Driver Zwei, & Kanade is alive and well. If you have any ideas for new Bugsters, let me know in the reviews. Now I will be going back to my R.W.B.Y fic so stay toon for that. See ya!**


End file.
